Breaking Promise
by Belikovbabe
Summary: This is a crossover between the books Blood Promise and Breaking Dawn. What will the characters do for their loved ones when their two worlds unite over one common enemy. Read to find out. All contents belong to R. Mead and S. Meyer
1. Chapter 1

_**These are just quick summaries of different people. They tell you what had happened recently. THIS IS NOT HOW THE WHOLE FANFIC WILL BE! This is only for this chapter. After this, it will go back to a normal story. Remember- this takes place after Breaking Dawn (Twilight) and during Blood Promise (Vampire Academy). ENJOY!**_

* * *

__He always told me that he would rather be dead then be a strigoi. I had to save him. I had to save the people he was killing. I had to save my true love.

Rose's POV:

We walked up and down the streets of Russia. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I searched for him. After ten days of exploring I began to think that finding him was impossible. Only one thing kept me on the hunt- the love of my old Dimitri...

_**Edward's POV:**_

She is gone. Just when her life as a vampire began it was ended. Just when her child was born, her life was stopped cold. Just when we had defeated the Volturi, she died. I could not believe it. I loved her to much, and someone came around and just killed her. Killed my Bella right in front of me.

I was approaching the stone doors of the Volturi's building. These doors would lead to my death...

_**Jacob's POV:**_

Seeing her cry was my worst nightmare, yet here she sat balling her eyes out over someone we both loved. Renesme was the most important thing to me now -since our imprint- and therefore I would do anything for her. Renesme wanted to kill the person who killed her mother. I would kill him for her. For all of them. For Bella and Renesme and Sam. Yes, he had also killed Sam, making me the new leader of the pack. Wonderful...

_**Aro's POV: **_

I could not believe what had just occured. Most would think that Jane wasn't able to die. I would have agreed with those people. She could torture without even touching you, and here she lay on the cold floor, dead. A vampire had killed her. He wasn't even our kind of vampire. He was the kind that we try to keep hidden from our own. He had to die now.

_**Dimitri's POV:**_

I chuckled as I left the Volturi's building. I was unstoppable. Strigois are already one of the most powerful things ever. Being bit by a Volturi vampire made you a very powerful thing too. Being a strigoi that was bit by a Volturi vampire made you ruthless. I was now ruthless.

I killed so many already. Jane, Bella, and Sam. Now it was Rose's turn to die.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's POV:**_

_**May, 16th**_

As I walked closer and closer to the Volturi vampires I took in the last moments of my being. I took in the scenery that was all too familiar to me. The stoned walls and the big domed ceiling. The spot where I stood now brought back good memories. They were bad memories back then because I was being tortured by Jane. But now they were good memories, because Bella was standing next to me...alive.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Long time, no see." Aro laughed as he thought of the war we had recently shared with them. He sat in his chair at the top step, in between Caius, and Marcus. Their eyes were dark red and their smiles were cunning.

"Yes." I said.

"So, why have you come to us?" Aro asked.

"She has died. Bella died." I said. The words were so impossible to form. The idea was still eating me alive.

"Ah. And after all that. The fights, the baby, and after defeating us, she dies. Quite ironic. Don't you agree?" Aro asked. I could hear him laughing in his head, and it took me all my control not to attack him then and there. I nodded my head at his question, so he continued. "And I suppose you have come here to ask us to kill you?" Again, I nodded my head. Renesme would be safe with Jacob and I could go to live with Bella in the after life...hopefully.

"Once more I have to decline your favor. You see, more than ever we are in great need of you. Caius and I had always wanted you and your talents to join us. And ever since Jane died-"

"What? Jane _died_?" I cut him off and was puzzled that I had heard no words of her death in his head before this.

"Edward, I must tell you something. There is a secret that we-" Aro gestured to his Volturi 'gang', "keep from you and other vampires. There is another kind of vampire known as moroi's, dhampir's, and stirgoi's."

"Do they know about us?" I asked. I heard the answer in his head before he spoke it.

"No. Only their Queen does. She refers to all of us- including you- as Volturi vampires."

"But what do they have to with Jane if they don't know about us?" I asked.

"Well, our vampires are still trying to minimize our existence in human minds. We also help with the moroi, dhampir, and strigoi existence. Usually they are good with it, but lately there have been a lot of untraced killings. We found the killings to be from one of their strigoi." As Aro kept talking, I looked further into his mind and I found something that shocked me. I saw the same person who had killed Bella. I tried to refocus my attention onto Aro's story, even though I had just came to an odd realization- the same person who killed Bella also killed Jane. "We eventually found the strigoi who was killing everyone. Jane started to torment him, but there was something strange about him. It was like he had what your Bella had. He could shield her powers. Since her torture methods did not work, she ran at him and he...and he killed her." I was too stunned for words at that moment. This strigoi had killed Jane. Now, I believe he could kill anyone.

"Can all strigoi's block powers?" I asked.

"No. They are undead, have brutal strength, and incredible speed (like us), but never have they had any powers like that. Although, I did sense something...odd from him just as Aro had." This time Marcus spoke. "It was almost as if he had double everything a normal strigoi should have. Double the strength, double the speed, double the thirstiness for blood." There was murmurs of agreement from the other Volturi members.

"Anyway, the point is we need you. We need you to fill Jane's place. We will not kill you." Caius said. My anger flared, but I stayed calm and thought to myself for a moment.

"How about I make you a deal?" I asked them. They raised their eyebrows in curiosity. "What if you kill me if I kill the strigoi who killed Jane?" My offer startled me at first, but then I became quite pleased with it. I could possibly kill my lover's killer (revenge), or he would kill me. If he killed me, then I would not have to work for the Volturi. It was a perfect plan. All that was left was their agreement.

"That is a very dangerous deal. Are you sure about this?" Aro asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Give us a minute to talk it over." Aro said. I respected his wishes, and sat down on the bench in the corner. I listened intently to Aro's mind. Caius kept saying 'no' to my offer, but the others were all for it. I would be killing the man who killed one of their members, and they knew if they did not say 'yes', then I would just make a big scene, forcing them to kill me. Finally they turned around and I knew their final answer already.

"Okay. We will accept your deal. Just remember, this may be the last time we see you so goodbye Edward Cullen." To my surprise, Aro approached me and shook my cold shimmering hand.

"Goodbye Aro." I bowed slightly. "Goodbye Caius, Marcus, Felix." I nodded in each of their directions as I bid them each farewell.

As I opened the door to exit the building Aro called,

"Just a hint- The man was Russian. His home town may be a good place to start looking for him." I thanked him and closed the door.

'Russia here I come...Death here I come' I thought quietly to myself.

_**Rose's POV:**_

_**May 16th**_

"Rose, we are never going to find him." Lissa said solemnly beside me. I sighed, knowing she was right. We didn't even know if Dimitri was even in Russia!

"Yeah babe. Hate to break it to you but I agree. Besides, we shouldn't be wasting our time finding _him_ when he told you that he is coming to find _you._ You can just kill him then." Adrian told me. I still had not given into Adrian's constant pleading for me. He wanted to be my boyfriend, but I continued to refuse him. He draped his arm around my shoulder loosely, and I shrugged it off.

"Fine. Let's just search for two more days, then I promise, we can stop hunting him down." I said. In two days, I would bring them back to the Royal Court. As for me- I would be standing in an unguarded place, where Dimitri could easily reach me and one of us would be destroyed.

"Good because this Russian sun is hot!" Christian said from behind as he wiped off sweat from his forehead.

"That's kinda weird that you'd say that considering you're a pyro." I said jokingly

"You know, just 'cause I use fire doesn't mean I can stand the heat any better than other morois." he said annoyingly.

As we walked I asked the pedestrians and strangers around us if they have seen anyone with dark brown hair, red eyes, and pale skin. They all responded with 'no's' and 'who would have red eyes?'

It was eleven AM so we decided to go a hotel for the night. We crashed at a hotel just on the outskirts of the town. Apparently the hotel was popular so when we got to the receptionist she said,

"I am sorry but there are only two rooms left. Those rooms are the only ones that have just one bed. You can still take them though." I sighed at the news.

"I guess we can just find a different hotel," I said to my friends.

"Oh, but there are couches in them." The lady added hurriedly. With that we all agreed on this hotel. We headed to our rooms and I gave Lissa and Christian their own rooms so that they could have their disgusting alone time. Honestly, I don't know what she saw in the dragon.

Me and Adrian entered our room. I started for the couch, but Adrian stopped me and spun me around.

"You don't have to sleep on that." Adrian said.

"Oh, do you want to?" I asked jokingly.

"Little dhampir, you know what I meant. The bed is big enough for two." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Rose, I am being serious." I rolled my eyes again. "Okay, I promise. I promise I won't do anything to you. I won't touch you or anything. I just really want you to have a good sleep...and it would be nice to have you be the last thing I see tonight and the first thing I see in the morning..." Aww! He could be so sweet sometimes, and well...the bed did look quite comfy.

"Alright fine. But I am keeping you to that promise." I said as I sprawled myself across the entire bed.

"It is going to be hard not to touch you when you are taking up the whole bed." He said, flashing me a smile.

I moved to my side and curled up in the blankets. Just as I started to sleep I got consumed in Lissa's head. Lissa was kissing Christian. Not this again! I snapped out of her mind with a lot of my power and my heart ached as I remembered those kinds of moments I shared when I was with Dimitri. Thinking of Dimitri also made me remember what I would be doing tomorrow. Hunting for him and if I got lucky- killing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry, but this chapter is kinda boring. I promise it will get more exciting though, so KEEP READING! Thanks...please comment and review :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rose's POV:**_

Today was just like the other days of hunting for Dimitri. We continued asking people if they've seen Dimitri, but no one had. I didn't blame them though, I mean, he is a super fast strigoi.

We rested in a café on the corner of the road. It was really fancy for a little restaurant in Russia and I felt out of place with cropped shorts and a tank top. We took a seat in a booth and we ordered our food.

"I never liked Dimitri," Adrian said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're just jealous that I like him more than you." I said jokingly. He gave me a cocky smiled and said,

"No. You like me more; you just don't know it yet."

"Oh, yeah? What makes you think that you are any better than him?" I said playing around.

"Well first, I would never wear that stupid cow boy duster that he always wore. Second, I am not a crazy killer that isn't dead or alive." He said. Lissa laughed at his statement. As much as I hated to admit it, he was right…well not about the cow boy duster (I actually thought that was pretty sexy.) Adrian chuckled.

"Could I sit here?" An unfamiliar voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a very handsome guy that was around our age. His eyes were golden and his sent consumed me. Quickly, I answered,

"Yeah go ahead." He sat down in the booth next to me. Adrian, who was on the other side of me, gave him a small glare. I kicked his foot so his glare turned to an 'I'm in pain!' look.

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen." The man said, holding a hand out to me. I shook it and flinched when I felt the coldness of it.

"Rose Hathaway. This is Adrian, Lissa, and Christian." I said as I gestured to each of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I must ask you something." He said. I stared at him. His voice was so dreamy and he was well…be-a-u-tiful!

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I heard that you are looking for a man named Dimitri Belikov." Edward said.

"I- wait what? How did you know that?" I asked taken aback.

"I can…I can read minds. I heard you thinking of him in your mind, and I want to help."

"Wait, back up. You can read minds?" Christian asked. Edward turned to face Christian and said,

"Yes. I am a vampire. Not your kind of vampire. There is another kind called Volturi vampires- that's what I am. You probably haven't heard of them because our societies try to hush up each other. And some of our vampire's have special gifts. Mine is being able to read minds.

"But why would you want to help us find a vampire that isn't even one of yours?" This time Lissa spoke.

"Because he has become a problem in my life too. Plus I was asked to kill him because he has killed some of our kind." Edward said.

"May we speak alone for a moment?" I asked Edward.

"Of course." He responded.

Edward stood up and went across the café. I turned to my friends.

"What do you think?" I asked. "I think he will help a lot."

"I agree. Anyone who can read minds is helpful." Lissa said.

"You two are just blinded by his looks. Snap out of it! What if he's lying? Do you really think that there is another type of vampire that we have _never_ heard of? I don't believe it." Christian said. Lissa gasped then said,

"Christian! Do you honestly think that I am only agreeing with Rose because he is hot? FYI: I love _you!_ Why would I start liking someone who I barely know?"

"Exactly, you barely know him." Christian said.

"I agree with Rose and Lissa." Adrian said, surprising me. "The faster we can kill Dimitri, the better. He's willing to risk his life, so let him." Christian sighed at knowing who had won the argument.

"Edward, you can come back over." I called to him. He quickly came and we told him the news.

"Okay, you can help." I said.

"Thank you. Oh and by the way Christian, Lissa is not the least bit interested in me. She really does love you a lot." Edward said. "Sorry, I couldn't help but read her mind…"

"Alright buddy, you gotta stop that, or else I won't let you help." Christian said protectively.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes it is involuntary." Edward said. I laughed at their bickering as I began eating my French fries. We all ate, except Edward.

"Hey, why don't you eat something? I'm paying." Adrian offered. I was surprised how quickly his feelings changed for Edward. Before it looked like he wanted to rip Edward's throat out, and now he wanted to buy him lunch.

"Our vampires don't eat anything. We survive off of blood." Edward said. We all fidgeted uncomfortably, and I reconsidered letting him help. Then he quickly added, "But, I only drink animals' blood. I'm like a vegetarian vampire." He chuckled. "We don't sleep either."

I found myself leaning closer to Edward because I was so intrigued with his kind. Curiosity swam in my head and he answered about every question that I was thinking about before I spoke them.

"We are very fast and strong. In the light, we sparkle. All of my kind of vampires are beautiful. We have a very intoxicating scent. Oh, and we don't have babies. You have to start as a human, and then at whatever age you are bitten by one of us is whatever age you will stay for the rest of your being. Also, we never die, unless killed by any kind of vampire." Edward talked on and on about his kind and with each thing he said I became more and more amazed. They never died- That was what startled me most.

"That pretty much sums it all up." Edward finished. "Enough about me. I still don't know a lot about your kind."

"Oh well there is kinda a lot to catch up on. I guess we will start with me. I am called a dhampir. Most dhampirs are trained to be guardians for moroi, so they are strong. Moroi (like Lissa, Christian, and Adrian) are weaker and they are the ones that make up our government. They all have a power- earth, water, fire, air, or spirit. They drink from humans who willingly volunteer. Oh, and we are born like this, not changed into this. And then there are strigoi. They are bad. Really bad. They are soulless and just like your kind; they never die unless we kill them. Also they are super strong and fast and survive off blood. They have red eyes and pale skin. Morois and Dhampirs become strigoi…they aren't born that way. Some become strigoi willingly and others, by force…that's how Dimitri was changed. He was a dhampir that was changed by force." I said. "That pretty much sums it all up." I finished by throwing his words back at him.

"So, strigoi are very similar to us…" Edward said sadly. I bit my lip remembering that I had said that they were 'bad. Really bad.'

"Not necessarily. You don't have red eyes." Lissa said solemnly.

"Actually we do when we get really thirsty." Edward said, leaving us all feeling uncomfortable. "Anyway, how do you know that you can turn strigoi willingly? Who would want that? They sound horrible to me." I looked over to Christian to see his reaction. Small lights of fire were at his fingertips and his big blue eyes were watering a little bit. Lissa rubbed his arm reassuringly and Edward said, "Oh, I'm sorry…I was just curious."

"It's fine." Christian said, not altogether truthfully. He hated the fact that his parents had voluntarily turned strigoi.

"Well the days wearing on. I say we go kick some strigoi ass!" Adrian said loudly, breaking the silence. We all agreed and jumped up. We left the small café and began our journey with the new vampire. Along the way, we all added small details about our society. Later Edward got a call on his cell phone.

"Hello?" Edward spoke. "Oh, hello Jacob. How is Renesme?" He asked into the phone somewhat dryly. I heard talking on the other end then Edward spoke again. "Then where will Renesme go when you are helping me?" More talking. "NO! There is no way that I am putting her life on the line. She is not coming. Maybe she can stay with my family until you get back." Jacob spoke one more time before hanging up with Edward.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It is a friend of mine. I am sorry to ask this of you, but could he help us too? He would do a great deal." Edward said.

"Is he a vampire?" Adrian asked.

"No. Jacob is a human who can turn into a werewolf. That is the only other creature that can kill us." Edward said. Werewolves? Seriously? Now this just sounded like a joke.

"Well, where is he right now?" I asked.

"In Washington."

"Washington? Umm, we are kinda in the middle of Russia. Is he going to meet us here?" I asked him.

"We _could_ do that…but I have a better idea. See, there are a lot of vampires and werewolves in Washington. They are all nice and they are all my friends. I'm thinking that they could help us. I know Dimitri is very powerful but if we have an army…we could win."

"Cool! An army of vamps and wolves! Sweet! I'm in." Adrian yelled. There were shouts of agreement from the rest of them, but all I could think of was how many people would die.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I havent updated in a while...I have been on vacation. Please review! It makes my day. Also, I would love for you to tell me what you think and what you want to happen. ENJOY!**_**

* * *

**__****_

Edward's POV:

"But Dimitri is in Russia probably, so if we go back to Washington, we won't be able to kill him." Rose said as we continued aimlessly down the road.

"I don't think so. Dimitri wants to kill you, so if we get to Washington then he will follow us…and we will have an army." Lissa said. I could hear that Rose wasn't too thrilled about Lissa being right. Rose hated putting anyone in danger, especially Lissa.

"An army, huh?" There was a voice that came from the side of the road. I turned to look and saw a tall man with two other men on his side.

"Who are you?" Rose asked. Okay, he obviously wasn't known to them, so he could be trouble. Quickly I read his mind. He was a moroi who had been 'with' a lot of girls. I read further and found that he wanted to help. I relaxed my protective stance a little.

"So, when are you going to Washington?" The man asked. He had a strong build and one of the deepest voices I had ever heard.

"Uh, you didn't answer my question, so I am not answering yours." Rose said putting her hands on her hips. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was a stand-up-for-myself-and-don't-take-any-crap-from-nobody type of girl. The man did not like that trait about her though.

"I am Abe. Now tell me when you are leaving." He said through gritted teeth. Abe walked closer to us and peered down at Rose, who he automatically found as the leader.

"Sorry my daddy told me not to talk to annoying asshole strangers." Rose continued -in a childish voice- to push his buttons. In the corner of my eye I caught her and Adrian trying to stifle a laugh.

"I doubt he said that." Abe said. He growled slightly and kept on that menacing glare that he wore the entire time.

"And how would you know. You are not my father." Rose said looking straight into his eyes and crossing her arms. Then something clicked. When she said that, a thought came to Abe's mind- one that he was trying to hide.

"Yes he is." I spoke up from the back of the group. Rose glanced at me confused, then back at him. She stood there waiting for him to say something. Abe glared.

"Be quiet." He growled at me then looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to go. Hopefully I will be seeing you again." With that Abe and the other two men turned away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Christian asked.

"I have no idea." Rose said.

"He really is your dad though." I said to her. She raised her eyebrows. "I read his mind and I found out that he his your father. His full name in Ibrahim Mazur, he gets along with the ladies quite well, and he had no intentions on hurting you."

"If he is my father then pigs can fly." Rose said sarcastically.

"Rose, I hate to break it to you, but he is." I said. She sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I can see the resemblance. First off, you both are messed up. Oh, and you both like to screw around with people and act like total assholes." Christian said smirking. I knew that they liked each other –as friends- but they just liked to annoy the other.

"I do not like to screw-" Rose began. She stopped to reconsider her words. Then she just shrugged, making Adrian and Lissa laugh.

"Let's try to forget about your creeper father, and focus on getting to Washington. I have a good feeling about this." Lissa said to Rose.

"There is an airport nearby. We can try to catch the next flight. From there, I can have someone pick us up." I suggested. Everyone agreed so we continued to walk in hopes of finding a taxi.

_**Rose's POV:**_

We marched down the street, and I tried to hurry to find taxis. The sun was starting to get to the morois. Also we would have to hide Edward whenever someone would come to near. His face was sparkling like a princess's tiara.

"Oh look, there are a few of taxis up there." Lissa pointed up ahead, where three taxis sat at a red light. We ran and called to them and they waited until we all climbed in. Lissa and I took a separate cab, which Christian did not seem so pleased about. We sat on the black cushioned seats and told the driver where to go.

"So…what do you think of Edward?" Lissa asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, he-is-gorgeous." I said putting pauses between each word.

"So, you like him?" Lissa said anxiously.

"No. Why do you? Cause last time I checked you loved Christian." I said. Lissa looked appalled.

"No, I don't love Edward. But, why don't you. You should!" She exclaimed.

"I should…?" I was confused and Lissa was clearly exasperated.

"Yes! He's available, you're available, he's gorgeous, and you're gorgeous…" She trailed off. "Perfect match. Since you are clearly not interested in Adrian, I think you should date Edward."

I shook my head and laughed at her.

"First off, Edward's _girlfriend_ just _died_. And secondly, I don't really like him. I mean, yeah, he is like the hottest person I have ever met, but hot guys always end up badly. Like, remember Jesse? He tormented you and he was hot. Oh and Dimitri- he turned strigoi. Mason- he died. And Adrian…well you know how Adrian is…"

"You have a point, but I don't think Edward is bad. Plus I think he will get over that Bella girl."

"Not likely. He came here just to kill the person who killed her."

"True. You should still find someone to date though. You seem lonely." Lissa said sadly.

"You keep forgetting that I as a guardian am not supposed to have those types of relationships. It is bad for you and for me, so there is no point." I said simply. Lissa was no pleased.

"Since when did you care what others think?"

"I don't. But that doesn't mean I should put your life at risk."

"How is that putting my life at risk? If you love someone, go for it."

"If I fall in love with someone, then I will be distracted and…you could die. I am not letting that happen."

"Whatever. But I still think you should go out with Adrian at least. He loves you so much!" I groaned.

"When are you going to realize that I do _not_ like Adrian? He is a drunk, a smoker, and he hits on girls all the time. Why in the hell would I go out with someone like that?"

"But he would do anything for you. And haven't you noticed that ever since you've met him, he has stopped with all the flirting…well except with you?" She was right, although I hated to admit it.

"It doesn't matter." With that, we arrived at the airport. We immediately went over to the guys after we paid our driver.

"Hey little dhampir. I've missed you. How about a hello kiss?" Adrian said.

"In your dreams." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I regretted them.

"Sounds good to me." He said with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from his sideways hug.

I picked up my speed to catch up with Edward to buy the tickets. The airport- I could tell- was less popular. There weren't many people there or many people working either. We had gotten lucky and easily gotten tickets for the next flight. I knew that Lissa had something to do with that when I saw her talking to the man who was selling the tickets. I had felt angrier as soon as her compulsion started. Her madness was definitely affecting me big time.

It wasn't long before we hopped on the plane. Of course I got stuck sitting by Adrian. Thankfully he did not talk to me much. I think it was because he recalled the last time we flew together. I had had a massive headache. I screamed at him and started seeing ghosts. This time the ghosts were gone but the headache wasn't…

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"No, this headache hurts like hell." I said rubbing my temples. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. At least 15 minutes into the plane ride I finally did.

The sound that woke me up was not Adrian's annoying commentary, but my cell phone. I slowly opened my eyes and found my head resting on Adrian's shoulder. I looked up into his face and he was smirking with amused eyes.

"That is as far as you are gonna get to me sleeping 'with' you." I said sternly. He chuckled and I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Hey, Rose! This is Jill. Sorry, did I wake you up? You sound tired. I tried calling Lissa and Christian, but neither answered. I got really worried. Are they with you? I hope so! Are you gonna be back soon cause your mom is freaking out! I can't tell if she is worried or mad. I know the Queen is mad though. She keeps blaming you for taking her nephew to danger, but I don't blame you. Plus he chose to do that and I know you can take care of him. I think he likes you. I remember when there were rumors about you and him that were really romantic. You told me they were not true, but I was kinda hoping they were. You guys would be really cute together. Don't get me wrong, Dimitri and you were too, but you know…he's not here anymore. Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned that. I really miss you guys. I have been working on my magic, and I am really good now. I tried asking my gym teacher again if he could teach me how to punch, but he keeps saying no. When you get back can you please, please, please teach me? Air probably won't do much so I need to know how to really fight, like you." Jill rambled on and I had to hold the phone far away from my ear since she was talking so loud. I had never heard someone talk so fast for so long. I guess the fact that she had air helps her breathing. As I kept listening, my headache grew. Adrian had heard what she said about me and him and stared at me with the told-you-so face. Eventually Jill finished with,

"So when are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet. It might be a while though."

"So what are you all doing?" I contemplated on telling her the truth. "Some people think it is because you are pregnant with Adrian's baby and you didn't want anyone to know so you ran away." Adrian met my eyes again. "Others think it is because you've gone totally mad after the whole 'torture Jesse' thing. I don't believe that though. You sound normal right now. And others think it is because Lissa got self conscious over what people think of her and Christian together, so she just left with all of you."

"None of those are true. Especially the first one."

"So then what is it?"

"Uhh, well…"

"Oh please tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart." She said. I could just imagine her jumping up and down with her brown hair flying all over the place.

I thought about what she said and I realized that I should trust her. There was just something about her that made me feel like she was being totally honest.

"Okay, we are trying to kill Dimitri. He had always said how he would rather be dead than strigoi and I want to save him from being a monster. So we are going to Forks, Washington right now to…to build and army to kill him. I don't think we will be back for a long time." I thought I would never be able to silence Jill, but at that moment I did.

"Woah." Was all she said.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone!"

"Oh, I wont. But…I have one more question…"

"What is it?"

"Can I join you?"

"What! No! Of course not. You are too young."

"I am not that young! Plus I know how to use air."

"That is not enough. And getting to Washington would mean you would have to tell someone where and why you are going there." I heard someone talking behind her and then she said,

"Well I have to go for now. I will call you back later." Then she hung up. I yawned feeling exhausted from talking to her. In those short minutes that she rambled, she had confused me and worried me.

"She is something else, isn't she?" I had almost forgotten that Adrian had been sitting next to me.

"That she is, that she is." I said. I smiled in spite of myself. As annoying as she was, she was always so upbeat. Not a lot of people could be like that during these times.

"She is normally right though. We would make an amazing couple." I knew he would bring that up sooner or later.

"Do you need anything?" A different voice spoke beside Adrian. It was a young flight attendant who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Adrian.

"Do have anything sweet? Like cookies?" I asked her. Without taking her eyes off of Adrian, she nodded her head and went to go get food for me.

"If you need anything else sweet, my lips are right here." He said smiling at me.

"If I kiss you will you shut up?" I asked. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Sure!" He said. I leaned towards him. He closed his eyes which was what I wanted him to do. Then instead of kissing him, I gently slapped his face. His eyes flew back open and his amused smile crawled back over his lips. His lips looked so soft but I would never tell him that. I would never hear the end of it.

"Seeing as you didn't kiss me, I can still talk." As he said that the girl came back with a chocolate bar, which I quickly ate. Just as I finished, we landed at the tip of Washington. I got up after Adrian and went over to Lissa to guard her from any threats. Being a guardian was hard. My heart ached for someone to love but I couldn't harm Lissa. Being a guardian was serious. I was always grateful that I was able to be Lissa's guardian. If it were anyone else, I would have run away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**things will start picking up after this chapter! just keep reading...and reviewing. Who do you want Rose to end up with?****

* * *

******_

Lissa's POV:

This whole experience with a new type of vampire was so weird! Edward was drop dead gorgeous, and I was excited to meet more vampires that were supposedly going to be beautiful too. I was a little weary on how Christian would react if there was a vampire girl prettier than me. Well, I would just have to wait and see.

Honestly though, it wasn't a long wait. As I looked over I saw a black car and a yellow Porsche speeding towards us, I thought that there would be a police car on their trail. There wasn't though. The two cars stopped directly in front of us in the airport parking lot. I could barely see through the tinted windows, but I guessed that there would be Edward's family in the cars. The driver seat of both cars swung open and I saw two vampires emerge. A man came from the black car. His eyes were golden, just like Edward's and he was in his 20's maybe. His hair was blonde and his body was slender, yet muscular. With those features, and others, he was just as gorgeous as Edward.

Then there was a girl who got out of the Porsche. She was adorable! She had black hair like Christian, but hers was in a cute pixie-cut. She constantly smiled, and her outfit was one I could so picture myself wearing.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The girl spoke and then hugged each of us. She practically skipped to each person between hugs. Next the man spoke.

"And I am Carlisle." He walked to each of us and shook our hands. We all introduced ourselves as well, and then without further hesitation we all piled into one of the two cars. Rose and I went into the car with Alice and the boys went in the car with Carlisle.

"When we get to Forks, we just _have_ to go shopping." Alice said. I looked over to Rose who was smiling towards me. Before the car accident, Rose and I would always go shopping together. "I saw this really cute mini dress that was purple. It would look so good on you, Lissa."

"Hmm. We should. I do need more clothes, since I left most of them at the academy." I said. Thinking of the St. Vladimir's made me feel longing. I knew that I had to help Rose though. She always put me before her. It was about time I helped her out. "Although, I think Rose needs more clothes than me." I said jokingly, elbowing her.

"So, why are you coming to Forks with Edward? I mean, I could see you all coming, but I didn't know _why _you were coming." Alice asked.

"This man…well you know him, I guess. He was the person who killed Bella. I used to love him…but now…now I have to kill him. It is what he would've wanted. Believe me…the state he is in right now, he would have hated it. He's kind of a killer…so I need to stop him. Of course though, everyone else came along to help." Rose gestured toward me and the other car which held everyone else.

"That is nice of you to do…I think…" Alice said smiling. Rose was about to say something, but then realization hit me.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'I could see you all coming?'" I asked Alice.

"Oh, well you know how Edward can read people's minds? Well I can see the future. Some vampires just end up with special powers." She said. I held in laughter, knowing that _all_ of our moroi had a power. It may not be that special, but it is something.

"That's cool. Hey, I have a question." Rose asked.

"Yes?" said Alice.

"Why are you driving so f-ing fast?" Rose said. I had wondered this myself too. By now, we were already 20 minutes away from their house and hadn't got into any accidents.

"My kind of vampire is really fast, so our reflexes are too. This gives us enough time to respond in case we are about to crash. Quite handy actually….especially if you need to get to Italy really fast, so that you can save your brother who is about to commit suicide." Alice looked back at us and saw are confused expressions. "Oh sorry it's a long story." I shrugged along with Rose as the car drove into the woods. Suddenly we stopped at a huge house in the middle of the woods. The house was amazing. It had a lot of windows and was really modern looking, unlike St. Vladimirs.

"Here we are." Alice said throwing her arms out once out of the car. I knew that if you didn't count the war, this was going to be fun.

_**Rose's POV:**_

As I got out of the car I saw something fall from a tree. At first I was startled, but then I realized that it was one of Edward's "brothers". I didn't think my eyes could get any bigger after I saw the house…then I saw the guy. He was really built and had a dimpled face. His hair was slightly curly and brown. He was tall too. I was reconsidering dating when I saw him…but then another vampire came. She intertwined her fingers with his. I had to admit though, she was stunning too. She seemed around my age, and seemed most beautiful of all of them. Blonde hair- like Lissa's, and she was tall- unlike me. Past her beauty, her demeanor wasn't all that great. She acted almost shallow, which was much different than the man standing next to her. He seemed too fun loving to be with someone like her. She kind of reminded me of Mia, when I had hated her guts.

"Hey, I'm Emmett." The muscular guy came over to me and shook my hand as he gave me a dazzling smile. His hand was cold, yet somehow, warmth entered me from his touch.

"Rose." I said to him.

"Great, now we have two Roses." He said exasperated. At first I was confused but then the girl shook my hand and introduced herself as well.

"I'm Rosalie." She said dryly. I think I would be enjoying her company…

I watched everybody introduce themselves. It seemed that Adrian and Emmett had already taken a liking to each other. I could tell by the way they kept calling each other "dude". I wondered if Adrian would end up liking Rosalie. He always liked the pretty ones.

Already, I had also met another two more members of the family- Jasper and Esme. Jasper was kind of strange so I was sure him and Christian would get along. Esme was a very motherly type.

We all entered their house and sat down in their living room.

"So, you guys want an army?" Carlisle asked us.

"Well, it would be nice, but we don't want to put you in any trouble." I said.

"Nonsense. We love helping out. Plus, it isn't only you who wants this person destroyed. We do, as do the wolves." Carlisle glanced over at Edward. "You did tell them about the werewolves, right?"

"Yes." Edward said.

"Good. With all of these groups, there is no way this man will continue to live." Carlisle said.

"Well, technically Dimitri is not living. He's undead." I said. The room fell silent, and I regretted saying that.

"Just like us. Trust me, we have killed a lot of undead things in our lives…or whatever you wanna call them. We know how to deal with this." Emmett said. I found myself staring at him, and him staring back. I finally looked away.

"But Dimitri's different. He's not your normal undead person…well I guess no undead thing is normal. Dimitri is a killing machine. He was already super strong when he was living and he turning strigoi didn't really help." I said. The Cullen's stared at me confused. Explanation time! I told them all about our kind and how our government worked. I also told them how I knew Dimitri and what had happened to him. At the end of it Emmett spoke up.

"That's intense." The others nodded their head in agreement.

"I remember the Volturi saying something like how Dimitri seemed different to all of them. They said that it seemed like he had double everything regular strigoi have. Double the thirstiness for blood, double the strength, and double the speed. They also said how he could shield Jane's powers, which they normally can't do." Edward said.

"Oh my goodness." I glanced over to see Alice sitting on the stairs next to Jasper. She looked worried.

"That's what I saw before." She began. "I know why he's extra powerful." We all waited for the answer. "A few weeks ago I had a vision. There was a woman. She was one of our vampires and she had bit a man. He was Dimitri…"

"Does that mean that Dimitri is like a combination of strigoi and your vampire?" Lissa asked.

"I think so."

"So that is why he is killing a lot. He needs a lot of blood. We may need to reconsider this whole army thing. All of us could die if he is both 'cause, that would mean he is REALLY STRONG and REALLY FAST." Christian said. At that moment there was a round of cuss words that came from me, Adrian, and Emmett. Then followed laughter because of our bad potty mouths.

"So, shall we meet the wolves tomorrow? For now, I need to sleep." Lissa said.

"Certain-" Carlisle was cut off by someone's phone ringing. Then I found out that it was my phone. I looked at the caller I.D. and considered answering it. Reluctantly I did.

"Hey Jill. Can you make this quick?" I said a little annoyed.

"Oh, sure Rose! So I asked my dad if he can bring me to western Idaho for some secret magic lessons- which he is all for- and he said yes! Of course that's not really what I will be there for! You can pick me up and then I can help you! Oh I am so excited! Please, please let me come!" Jill begged. Once again I had to hold the phone away from my ear so that I didn't go deaf. Holding the phone away from my ear allowed the others to hear and I looked to each of them as to say- 'what should I tell her'?

"Just a second, Jill." I told her. I covered up the phone and talked to the group.

"What do you think I should tell her?"

"How old is she?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Maybe 15?" I said.

"Then I think she is too young." Esme said.

"I think the more, the better." Jasper said. Some agreed with Esme, but more agreed with Jasper. I put the phone back near my ear and talked to Jill again.

"Alright. You can come, but if we don't think you are ready by the time the war goes on, then you are not participating. Got it?" I asked.

"Got it. I will be in Lewsiton at noon on Friday. Oh, and I almost forgot. I visited your room the day after you left and I found a note in the door. I haven't opened it, but I will bring it. It doesn't say who it is from on the envelope. It just says, Roza. Oh and there is a stamp on it…it looks like a Russia stamp. But anyway, I'll see you then! Tell everyone I said hi!" Then she hung up. I couldn't believe what she had mentioned about the note. It had to be Dimitri. The thought scared the shit out of me, and I didn't really know if I wanted to read it once she gave it to me.

"Well, I am sure you are all tired. We have two extra rooms each with two beds upstairs. You can sleep there for the night. The rest of us will be up all night if you need us." Carlisle said. We all headed up stairs and found our rooms. Rosalie kept glaring at me whenever we passed and I wanted to ask someone why she acted so mean towards me. Once everyone was settled in tonight, I walked down the hall. I could see television lights from each room. I grabbed a glass of water then knocked on the first door I found. I needed to know what was up with Rosalie. Hoping it wasn't her, someone opened the door I had knocked on. It was Emmett.

"Come in." Emmett opened the door wide for me and shut it behind him. I sat on the couch and thought about how I should word this. Emmett sat down on the couch across from me.

"Okay, why is Rosalie acting like a bitch to me?" It spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it. Emmett just laughed.

"Rosalie doesn't really like anything that's alive." He said.

"What? That makes no sense." I said.

"Well, it isn't that she doesn't like them. I guess she's just…jealous."

"Jealous? Why? She is beautiful."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't want a soul. You can be beautiful and have a soul. Take yourself for example." Emmett said. I blushed at him calling me pretty.

"So, she's…jealous of me?" I asked.

"I think so. She was always jealous of Bella. Rosalie had always wanted children, and she can't…but Bella could. Rosalie was jealous of Bella for that reason."

"Okay, good. I was really worried that I had done something wrong…but living isn't wrong so I have nothing to worry about. Are you upset about being undead?" I asked him

"Not really. There are things I miss…but I like this form a lot too. I was getting mauled by a bear when I turned vampire. Here's my mark." Emmett stuck out his arm and I sat beside him to get a better look at it. I held his arm with my hands and looked down at the fading vampire bite mark. The lines were red and it looked really painful. I rubbed my hand over the mark to feel it. There was a slight raise and-

Then Rosalie came in. It wasn't until then that I had realized how close I was to Emmett. Not to mention the fact that I was rubbing his arm. We immediately pulled away from each other.

"What's going on here?" she asked. Her fists clenched and Emmett came over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I was just showing her my bite mark. It's okay." He pointed to his bite mark and she relaxed, but not by much.

"You were lucky to survive that bear mauling." I said nonchalantly. I forced a yawn then said, "Well, I better get to bed. Big day tomorrow."

I walked out of the room and noticed her glaring at me worse than normal. Great first impression, Rose!


End file.
